Princess Elizabeth and Lady Diane
by TheEmilyJo
Summary: Lady Diane comforts Princess Elizabeth in a time of need, and things get... intimate.


Princess Elizabeth gazed at the deep blue eyes in the mirror, but those eyes seemed to stare straight through her. Anyone who laid eyes on Elizabeth could see her inner and outer beauty; it shone, literally, through her platinum hair and porcelain skin. But as the young princess looked into the mirror, all she could see was a blank slate. A blank slate which had never accomplished anything, which never would accomplish anything. Never mind that she was royalty; she didn't care about that. She wanted to make her own name for herself, to feel worthy. Doesn't everybody?

"Oh good, you're still awake," Lady Diane said as she opened the door. She was still taking the pills to make her human sized. "I thought I might try sleeping inside like a normal person tonight. It's pretty chilly out." As a giant she was used to sleeping outside; it wasn't like she could fit inside the Boar's Head.

"Oh, that's fine," Elizabeth replied with a sudden smile. No matter what was going on in her own mind, she saw no sense in bringing others down with her. "You can bunk with me if you want. I promise I don't snore!" She added with a giggle.

Diane took a few steps toward Elizabeth and narrowed her eyes. She could sense something was off. She looked deep into the princess.

"Elizabeth, is something wrong? You look like you're about to cry."

Elizabeth didn't feel she was about to cry, but maybe Diane knew her better than she knew herself.

"I've been better, to be honest, but you don't need to worry about me, Lady Diane," she replied.

Diane sighed and smiled, "We're on the same team. I'm going to worry about you," she sat down on the bed, "and just call me Diane."

Elizabeth looked downward coyly. "It's just that… all of you guys, you can do these incredible things, and accomplish so much, and make the world a better place! You all have each other's backs. And me… I feel like I'm just weighing you down. I don't have any powers, I can't fight. I have no reason to be here."

Diane stared at Elizabeth in awe. "Elizabeth," she said sternly, "first of all, you do have powers. You can heal. And I think that's a lot more noble than fighting." Elizabeth couldn't hold back a slight smile. "You brought us all together, you've saved us all. And you are one of us."

Elizabeth looked back up at Diane with tears in her eyes. "That's so kind of you."

They sat together in deep silence for a moment. "Lady Diane—I mean, Diane—you know, when I first met you, I though you didn't like me," Elizabeth said, breaking the silence.

Diane replied, "I can be a total bitch sometimes. I'm sorry."

"No! Don't say that Diane! You're wonderful!"

"Tell you what, Elizabeth," Diane laughed, "I'll stop calling myself a bitch if you stop calling yourself useless."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up, "Sounds like a deal!"

Suddenly the air in the room changed, and the women became aware of how close they were. They were both sitting on the edge of the bed, their faces just inches apart. Elizabeth looked into Diane's big brown eyes and saw a strong yet vulnerable women, someone who didn't let just anybody in. Diane looked back at Elizabeth and saw someone wise beyond her years, but who right now, was in need of comfort.

Although neither of them voluntarily moved, they slowly leaned toward each other, until they could hear each other's breath. They gazed into each other's eyes, holding back giggles at how awkward they both felt. At last they couldn't hold back, and they both burst out in laughter. Diane's arm found its way around Elizabeth's shoulders and in the midst of their outburst, she kissed her.

The room was quiet again, but much more comfortable. Diane's lips pressed gently against Elizabeth's, and Elizabeth sat there, bewitched. Diane pulled away, afraid that she had misread the mood between them, until Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed her back.

They blissfully made out on the edge of the bed; the room was silent except for the sound of wet kisses. Diane's kissing style involved a lot of playful biting, while Elizabeth occasionally slipped a little bit of a tongue—just a small, lady-like amount. Their hands found each other's smooth skin and soft hair. As the women grew bolder, they pressed their bodies together until they could feel each others' quickening breaths. At once they fell over onto the bed, embraced in each other's arms, happily kissing.

Diane pulled back for a moment. "Is it okay if I… keep going?" she asked, not wanting to pressure Elizabeth into anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"I would love it if you kept going!" Elizabeth replied with a smile, "I mean, if you want to"

Hands slipped under clothes and over breasts, and the women's paces quickened. Diane was on top with her left hand on Elizabeth's right breast. It felt soft and springy. Elizabeth gently gasped as Diane circled her nipple with her thumb; first one direction, then the other.

Elizabeth ran her hands over Diane's body, fascinated by what she felt. Whereas Elizabeth's body was soft, with just the right amount of fat in just the right places, Diane was more muscular and firm. After all, one was a princess and the other was a warrior. Elizabeth felt Diane's hind end, which was perfectly round and tensed at every little movement. Her hands slid up and grasped the other woman's waist, and she was able to control her movements. She coaxed Diane upward until Elizabeth was able to move her shirt aside and lick her nipples. They were pink and erect, and Diane moaned with pleasure. Elizabeth sucked gently while flicking the tip or circling the areolas. She tugged on them with her lips and looked back up at Diane. With their eyes, they told each other it was time to take things to the next level.

Diane pulled Elizabeth up on the bed until her head was on the pillow, then she slipped off the other woman's skirt and panties. Elizabeth eagerly pulled off her already disheveled top so that she was completely and purely naked. Diane grinned and lightly ran a finger down Elizabeth's chest, between her plump breasts, down her soft belly, and to her smooth pussy mound. She placed wet kisses up and down her inner thighs, always pulling back right before she got to the sweet spot. Elizabeth's earlier angst was gone; now the only thing on her mind was the pleasure she felt in that very moment. Using her thumb and index finger, Diane started to slowly stroke Elizabeth on either side of her vulva, gradually moving her fingers closer together until they reached her clitoris. Then she ran one finger down from the top of her clitoral hood, to the entrance of her pussy, down to her pale anus. Out of the corner of her eye Diane watched Elizabeth's breasts rise and fall, always quickening, nipples pointed toward the ceiling.

Diane put her arms under Elizabeths thighs and her face in her pussy. Her tongue went to work: long strokes, short strokes, vagina and clit. She sucked, kissed, and blew raspberries on every inch of her womanhood. She stuck her long tongue in Elizabeth's vagina and rubbed her pulsating clitoris with her nose. As Elizabeth's moans grew louder, Diane's excitement could barely be contained, and she moaned too. Suddenly, Elizabeth took Diane's head in both her hands and turned her face to look up at her.

"You're very good at that, Lady Diane—I mean, Diane," she huffed, out of breath, "and I'm really close to… um… you know…"

"Coming?" Diane interrupted.

"Well… yes," Elizabeth blushed, "But I was thinking, that I think it would be special and nice if we did it together."

Elizabeth looked down at Diane with the biggest, most innocent eyes she had ever seen. Diane didn't need to be asked twice. She pulled herself up next to Elizabeth and slid her bottoms off. The two women's hands found each other's sweet spots, and they began to finger.

Elizabeth had never touched another woman's private area before, but she soon got the hang of it. Diane's labia were wet and squishy, with lots of nooks and crannies to explore. The only thing that wasn't squishy was her clit, which was swollen and hard.

The women gazed into each other's eyes as they fucked, taking cues from each other's moans on the proper pace and pressure. Their eyes relaxed and brows furrowed. Occasionally one would involuntarily buck her hips as a wave of pleasure shot through her. As they neared climax, their thighs tensed and muscles trembled.

Whenever one of them moaned, the other felt the pleasure as well. The heat and pressure in their inner clitoris's grew until almost hurt, then at once, with an animalistic groan from both of them, the pressure burst and spread to their extremities. They came together in a moment of bliss.

"Wow," Diane remarked as she flopped over to her own side of the bed. Elizabeth just giggled. The two lay there like that as the post-coital relaxation flowed through them. Eventually they fell asleep, woke up, and did it all again.


End file.
